Paranoid
by ReiHari
Summary: When Hamtaro asks Bijou how to know if a girl likes him, she suspects the worst. Her mind warps it into something completely different, and She soon suspects the other girls are out to get Hamtaro. RR, HxB.
1. How She Wished

(NOTICE IN ADVANCE: I understand fully the odd format of this chapter. I had to e-mail and paste it from a different location. if it's REALLY that hard to read, please tell me and I'll quickly fix it. Now, onward with chapter 1 x3)

------

"Hello?"  
"Yarr, who goes there?"

A hamster stood infront of a large, wooden door, bewilderment encircling  
her. Her ears flicked a bit as the sound of thumping feet came closer and  
closer, a squeal, and then the door opened.

"Ehehe, Sorry Bijou."

The pure white hamster stared up at the gruff, tan hamster, His little  
yellow hard-hat set awkwardly on his head. He was holding onto a cream  
hamster with a pirate hat on, complimented by his soft brown ears.

"Cappy was playing pirate again."

Bijou let out a laugh, stepping into the large, hollowed out room that was  
the clubhouse. She looked at the table, at all her comrades, her friends.

Her eyes settled on Hamtaro.

The hamster was cream, with an odd orange pattern set upon his head. He  
laughed with his friends, his eyes gleaming with life. He looked in Bijou's  
direction and waved to her, a signal inviting her to sit with them all.

How she loved Hamtaro. How she wished she could be with him always, be by  
his side, whisper sweet nothings into his ear... truly love him. She smiled  
brightly at him as he pulled a seat out for her around the large table.  
"Vhy Zank you, Hamtaro." She said, sitting down elegantly. She readjusted  
the two, beautiful ocean blue bows in her hair, and listened in on the  
conversation between The two feuding siblings, Sandy and Stan.

"I don't care HOW 'Drop dead gorgeous' You think she was, you don't go up  
to random girls on the street and confess undying love to them!" The orange,  
tiger-striped girl blurted at the twin hamster, who was slightly cringing  
from her yells.  
"How else do you expect to find a girlfriend? I mean, I wasn't about to sit  
back and WAIT for love to find me!"  
"You said that to THREE girls. Who you didn't know. within a ten minute  
intervals."

Bijou chuckled, listening to the flirt retorting. Stan was always trying to  
pick up girls to seduce, but to no avail. His sister, Sandy, was always the  
one to crush his hopes.

"Alright, alright, alright, ENOUGH!" Barked Boss, the large tan hamster  
roughly. "Time to get down to business!"  
"What business? We haven't had anything to do in weeks!" Said a grey  
hamster with a dapper bow tie and glass-like markings. Sadly, the only thing  
the Ham-Hams had to entertain themselves for quite awhile were the squabbles  
between Sandy and Stan, and the offbeat fights among Dexter, the grey one,  
and Howdy, a western pun-intender with a red apron. Ahh, how they wanted  
something to do. Alas, their minds were all on vacation.

Except for Oxnard, who was growing restless with ever passing second.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! PLEASE, LET'S DO SOMETHING BEFORE MY TAIL IS  
FUSED WITH THIS CHAIR!!!"

Everyone fell silent, and turned their attention to the grey speckled  
hamster. The odd outburst left Cappy giggling quietly, soon erupting into  
laughter, falling over and yanking his pirate hat off. the rest slowly  
laughed along, then the full humor of the moment hit them and they all were  
laughing loudly. Oxnard bashfully nibbled on his sunflower seed, looking  
away. "I-I'm just saying guys... We've been sitting around an awful lot,  
with nothing but storytelling to do... I miss going outside, I miss running  
around..."

A hamster with a soft pink scarf, feeling sympathetic, stood up. "Guys,  
he's right. We're ALL getting a little pudgy-" She glanced in the direction  
of Boss- "and I for one miss going outside too." Everyone looked to her,  
slightly nodding and murmuring. They all got up in staggers, and filed out  
to the door.

"Yeah, let's just go outside... for old times sake."

----------

As they reached the outdoors, each breathed in the sweet scent that was  
Spring. the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, their pettles snapping  
beautifully from the branches and fluttering across the light blue sky like  
pink butterflies. Really, all wondered why they hadn't come outside sooner.  
it was simply intoxicating how wonderful it was.

They broke off into little groups soon; some were playing tag, others  
sitting and talking, others inventing uses out of fallen petals.

Bijou sat with all the girls a the lakefront, their fur blowing back in the  
wind. Bijou laughed fancifully into the wind, leaning forward. "Ahh, eet's  
so wonderful!" The french hamster had quite an accent, but regardless spoke  
fluently.

Pashmina looked over her shoulder in the direction of hamtaro, who had  
trailed off to play around with some acorns and walnuts. "Hey Bijou,  
Hamtaro's alone over their!" A sly grin slid over her face. "Go on, talk to  
him!" Bijou flushed suddenly, freezing. "V-Vhat do you mean? I... Always  
talk to him!" She laughed nervously. "Drat. They know."

Sandy giggled. "Like, come on Bijou, give it up! We KNOW you've been  
crushing on Hamtaro for like, ever!" She squeaked. Bijou's blush grew  
steadily. "... W-well, I can't help eet!" She finally let out in a rush of  
excitement. they all squealed, huddling around her.

"Come on, Spill!"  
"Tell us everything!"  
"ookwee!"

She felt a little overwhelmed, but backed up slightly and settled herself  
down. "V-Vell... I-I mean, he's just so cute, and kind, and his childish  
nature..." She looked down, tracing at the grass. They all squealed again,  
holding her paws.

"Hang in there, Bijou!"  
"Love's tough, Girl!"  
"Ookwee!"

Bijou giggled nervously. She understood their excitement... But all of this  
wasn't new to her. She seemed to always go for the same old type; Childish.  
Kind. Cute.

But she couldn't help it.

The small hamster with a yellow sheet over her hopped ecstatically up to  
Bijou, grabbing her arm. "Ookwee! Ookwee!" The young one could speak only  
these words, but they seemed to give Bijou courage. She smiled thankfully at  
Penelope, and began to walk off in the direction of Hamtaro. Behind her, she  
could hear the fangirly squeals of her friends as she nervously walked  
towards him, not taking a single step for granted, staring straight  
ahead... not feeling natural at all.

But why?

"H-Hamtaro!" She managed out as she reached calling distance. He turned  
around from rolling an acorn and smiled invitingly, his fur gleaming in the  
bright, glaring sun. She shielded her eyes, looking to him through squinted  
slits.

"Heya Bijou! I'm trying to figure out how long it takes to eat an acorn!"  
Hamtaro shoved one in his mouth, his cheek bolstering with the huge nut. His  
combination of a smile and his chubby cheek made him look awfully silly.  
Bijou giggled loudly, walking over to him and sitting down on a nearby  
stick.  
"Zat is... very intriguing!" She said, charmed by his boyish persona. Her  
observations went on further as he chewed it slightly, and rushingly  
swallowed it, coughing and hacking.

"only EIGHT seconds!!" He cheered, skipping up to Bijou and sitting next to  
her, holding out another acorn. "This calls for celebration!" She nodded,  
taking it willingly and turning to him. "Zank you, Hamtaro! Zat is very  
thoughtful of you!" She nibbled at it cautiously, not wanting to waste a  
single inch of the wonderful gift he had given her.

She suddenly felt herself come to senses_. Bijou_, She thought, _You're acting  
like every little thing he does is a move towards you. slow down!  
_  
"So, Bijou..."

Hamtaro's voice seemed to come out of the blue and defog her thoughts. She  
shook her head quickly and turned her attention to him. "Hm?"

"... Well, you see, I like this girl..."

The question threw her completely off guard, and she felt herself tense in  
nervousness.

"Erm... Yes?"

Hamtaro gulped, looking away, embarrassed. "W-well... How do I know if she  
likes me, or How can I tell if I like her, or... wait... Arrgh! J-just  
nevermind! It was a silly question to start out with, f-forget it!!" He  
rubbed his head, and Bijou noticed a heavy blush on him. She was still a bit  
traumatized from the thought of him with another girl...

She froze in her own thought. Wait... the only other girls here were...

Sandy and Pashmina.

She felt as if rage was building up inside for no reason. She was letting  
these thoughts fester inside of her. Ohh, how she wished she had never taken  
that stroll towards him...

How she wished.

----------- Ch. 1 Close--

Author's Notes: well well! It's been FOREVER since I've actually bothered to  
type a story out! XDD Well, this is Reihari, reporting back for duty, with  
better writing skillz and more inspiration! Please, I beg of you PLEASE Read  
and Review, because I want to know what my writing is like for you all! Too  
long? Choppy? Descriptive? I'm open for positive critique! (No flames, or  
I'll eat you :B) Rei


	2. Little White Lies

Bijou was thoughtless.

She was sent, reeling back in all she had hoped for, all she wished for….

Hamtaro… liking another girl?

"uhh… Bijou?" He piped in, waving his hand infront of her face. She quickly looked back to him, her eyes still blank.

"Oh, erm, oui, sorry hamtaro." Through all the mad thoughts in her mind, she managed to remember the question he had put upon her and the answer she would come up with. "You see, Hamtaro… Emotions are very, very hard to read, so you must be cautious." She nodded, seeming slightly satisfied with her response. "But… if she seems to be hanging around you more, if she starts to act much more flirtatious with you…. Ze rest, I'm afraid, you have to figure out yourself."

Hamtaro nodded, looking very grateful. "Thanks Bijou, you're the best!" He hugged her tightly in thanks, and bounded off, his face slightly red. She watched him, and took the precious time to herself to contemplate everything that had just happened.

So… He likes Pashmina or Sandy. That thought right there made Bijou panic. All those years, all those efforts of trying to tell him how she felt, all her dreams of being with him…. They couldn't just end. No, not now.

She made up her mind. She would fight to get Hamtaro's heart back.

Bijou stood up, her paw fiddling nervously with the other, and turned to head back to the group of girls. She could feel herself breaking into a cold sweat, and she was slightly shaking.

_They were her best friends. What would she tell them? What would she do?_

Her legs finally mustered up enough strength to carry her to the group, and she plopped down. They all piled around her, faces eager and ears ready to listen.

"C'mon C'mon C'mon! Tell us what he said!"

"More importantly, what did YOU say?"

"Ookwee?"

She sighed, her brain trying to dig through everything she WANTED to say to try and find something, anything….

"V-Vell… He was just playing around, and I sat zere with him… a-and he said…."

Here it comes.

"… H-he said zat he had something else to do, and rushed off…." She couldn't bring herself to tell them what he had really said, and she surely couldn't reveal her thoughts. If they knew that, they might start going after him, trying to steal him away from the others, turning it into a war over this poor little hamster.

They all looked disappointed. "How rude!" Chirped Pashmina, crossing her arms. "He couldn't even stick around and talk with you!" Sandy nodded in agreement.

"He should learn some manners!"

Bijou chuckled thoughtlessly, listening to their takes on it. "E-Eet's ok! I'll talk to him later… I just need some time to think..." She quickly stood up, and ran away towards the large oak tree.

She had to plan her next move.

For Hamtaro's heart

----------- End Ch. 1

Author's Notes: Hamha! Wow, there's actually people that are still reading! XDD Thank you all for coming back! This chapter was pretty ewish because I just need to plan it out. XD So I apologize for this –bowbow- Rei


End file.
